


For Maa-kun from Two

by space_lace



Series: Birthday of a none-existing [2]
Category: Code:Breaker
Genre: Gen, tiny Nenene, tiny Toki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Heike's birthday, and he receives unexpected gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Maa-kun from Two

On February 11th, morning greeted Heike with a small body pouncing into his bed, landing right across his stomach. Shifting so that he was leaning on his elbows, he gazed through barely sleep-muddled eyes at the head of pale blonde that pulled itself to sit on his stomach.

He was met with a smile as blindening as his own light could be, and a happy-looking little girl shoved a messily wrapped gift in his face. 

It was then that Heike remembered what date it was, and what it entailed.

With a smile, he accepted the gift, carefully unwrapping it through Nenene's urges of ' _Maa-kun, Maa-kun, open it, hurry!_ '

It turned out to be a drawing, one drawn with childish scribbles of colourful crayon on green paper. By one round figure he could read ' _Maa-kun'_ , the 'ma' and 'ku' turned backwards, followed by an upside-down 'n'. Nenene had just started to write, and to see her having worked so hard to write his, her own, Toki's (even though it did read 'angel' instead of the boy's actual name), and the prime minister's names alongside the figures picturing them, was actually quite moving, even to someone of his age, which was, of course, (eternally) seventeen.

Nenene stayed on his stomach for the rest of the morning, talking about this and that, and how she would get her papa to ask the cook to make his a birthday cake.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another small figure hiding by the door, unsure if he should enter.

Heike called him out a while later, when the little girl had fallen asleep on his arm, tiny fingers clutching the material of his pajamas.

The figure jumped, and for a moment he thought that the child standing there would run away.

To his surprise, he didn't. An amber eye peeked inside, before the small boy entered the room, hands hid behind his back. Heike smiled at the hesitating boy. “Good morning, Toki-kun. Did you want me for something?”

Toki bit his lip, before coming up to the side of the bed, shoving a box into Heike's hands before he turned and darted out of the room, his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Heike blinked, surprised he would even get something from the tiny boy.

There was no wrapping around this gift, just a normal shoe box that Toki had no doubt found stored away in some forgotten space. He lifted the lid, and inside he found a small bouquet of flowers. He recognized them, having seen them in placed inside the mansion, belonging to several other bouquets decorating the rooms and halls. Toki must have gone around the corridors picking them one by one, leaving them in the box.

He smiled to himself, eyes fixating on the door where he knew Toki stood hidden. “Thank you,” he said, and while his only reply was feet meeting the floor as the little boy fled, he knew it hadn't gone unheard.


End file.
